Lillian, The Lost Princess
by Clannad Fan Girl
Summary: Something bad happens at the castle Lillian lives in. She wakes up 2 days later in a strange house.


**Okay, so I got inspired to make a story like this by watching the movie "Anastasia." It was my favorite movie when I was younger, and I did some research on it, and I had thought it was horrible what had happened in real life. D: Thus, this story was born! Haha. Well, Enjoy! **

Lillian, The Lost Princess

"Rosalind? W-What's happening? Where's my mother?" My voice asks as we are running. Something bad was happening right now, but my mind couldn't exactly comprehend what was happening. Suddenly, I feel myself being lifted onto a moving carriage. "Rosalind! What's happening?" I yell the maid's name as loud as I can, but my voice is drowned out by all the noise. The snow probably doesn't help neither. As the carriage moves further and further away, my eyes begin to water as I see the distant figure getting smaller. I can barely hear the last words from another of my castle's maids, "Take care of her!".

* * *

I awake to the sound of a bird chirping. I look around and see a quaint room. Wait, this certainly didn't look familiar, where exactly was I? "I see you've woken up, dear." An unfamiliar woman says. I look at her strangely. "Haha, you seem confused. I know I would be too, if I had taken a fall like that!" She exclaims.

"Huh? What Fall?" I ask curiously. I obviously had no idea what she was talking about. "Don't you remember, dear? You fell off of your horse 2 days ago! The poor thing, she was injured from the fall. She is in our barn, out in the back."

"Horse? What horse? I have a horse?" I ask. Now it's the woman who looks at me weirdly. "That fall must have affected you a lot more than we expected! Haha, We had better take you to doctor Hiro soon. Oh, by the way,my name is Jessica. What's yours?"

"My name? Well, it's...L..Lill...Lillian! Yes, my name is Lillian!" I say remembering it. I honestly didn't remember anything but that. "Lillian, eh? A fine name that is. Your lucky my son Ash brought you here, otherwise we might not even have known you were out on the mountain."

"Ash?" I say trying to get up, before wincing. I look down and see a bandage wrapped around my leg. "Ah yes, there was a cut on your leg...Ash wrapped it up for you. Would you like me to call the doctor?"

"Ah, no! That won't be necessary, you've already done so much for me...Thank you." I say nicely.

Jessica smiles. "Would you like some breakfast? My daughter Cheryl should be coming in with the eggs any moment," She says as a little girl with pig tails walks in.

"I brought the eggs, mom!" the girl says while skipping. She looks my way before saying, "Hey, you finally woke up. Took long enough, my poor big brother didn't have anywhere to sleep for 2 days!"

"Cheryl! That's not polite! You apologize right now!" a young man says as he walks through the door behind her.

"Sorry, umm Miss Stranger?"

"Her name is Lillian, Cheryl." Jessica adds in.

"Sorry Lillian," Cheryl says while stretching out a hand. " It's nice to meet you! Let's be friends!"

I smiled as I shook her hand. I could tell this girl really loved her elder brother. "Nice to meet you too!"

The young man then walks forward and introduces himself. "Hey! My name's Ash. Sorry about my younger brat of a sister, she is crazy." He says as Cheryl makes a face. I then begin to laugh.

"It's quite alright, she seems pretty nice." I say. Ash then smiles. "Oh right, I found a bag near the ground where you fell. I haven't opened it or anything, so don't worry." He continues.

I look at the bag in his hands. It did not look familiar whatsoever. He then hands it to me, and as I begin to open the bag, I find a picture, and some stationery. Taking the picture out, I see an old woman, with 3 younger women sitting on the floor near her.

"Ooh, who are they?" Cheryl then asks me. I look at the picture, puzzled. I didn't exactly know myself...if that made any sense.

"Are they your family? That little girl looks like you." Ash points out. I look at it once more, and my head begins to wonder, but I put it aside. "I-I'm not sure...I can't remember, strangely..." I say.

"Do you have amnesia? That must be it!" Cheryl implies.

Ash and Jessica look at me. Could I possibly have amnesia?


End file.
